


J is for Janet, Gift from God

by tejas



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Changeling - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejas/pseuds/tejas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene drabble for <i>Changeling</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J is for Janet, Gift from God

Daniel had looked it up once. "Janet" meant _gift from god_. He watched her work on Teal'c. Face focused, the pain he knew she felt contained, compartmentalized, tucked away. Deft hands wielded instruments; her strong voice snapped out orders, and, bit by bit, she helped Teal'c climb back from the abyss.

Finally the alarms quieted, staff drifted to other duties, Teal'c slept peacefully in his bed. Janet stood alone, head bowed, hand resting on Teal'c's shoulder.

Daniel touched the tear on her face, saddened when her hand passed through him as she brushed it away. Janet would look after them.


End file.
